Exciting PriPara Sleepover!
'''Exciting PriPara Sleepover '''is a roleplay by Ivanly912. It describes a sleepover planned by her characters and what happened. Character Appearances * Mizuki Hoshizora * Shion Todo * Hikari Todo * Kotori Bokerdole * Shilulu Roleplay Kotori, Shilulu and SHiMer are at the PriPara cafe. They were all enjoying their drinks when Hikari's PriPass rang. Hikari: This is Hikari. Oh, really? Ok, I'll be right there! *hangs up* sorry, I need to go! Shion, I'll go home ahead of you, so I'll see everyone else tomorrow. Bye! Mizuki: I need to get going soon as well. I need to get dinner ready Shion: You make your own dinner? Mizuki: Yep, I do. Shilulu: You're all leaving already? Mizuki: Uh, yeah. Sorry, Shilulu. We'll come back tomorrow! Kotori: Shilulu, let's go back to our room. We'll see them again tomorrow. Shilulu: But... Shilulu wants to spend more time with SHiMer-oneechan-tachi! Kotori: Shilulu, don't be so selfish. We can't leave PriPara, and everyone in SHiMer has things they need to take care of Shilulu started crying. She never told anyone except Kotori, but what she really wanted was to spend even one night with everyone. Mizuki saw Shilulu crying and had an idea. Mizuki: I GOT IT!!! Let's have a sleepover! Shilulu, Kotori and Shion: Sleepover? Mizuki: Yeah, let's all stay in PriPara tonight! Then we can spend the night with Shilulu and Kotori! Shion, can you get Hikari to come back into PriPara after she finishes whatever she was doing? Shion: Yeah, but is that even allowed? We're gonna need permission first Shion and Mizuki stood up and went to Meganii. They told Meganii about their idea and Meganii gave his approval. They all smiled and ran back to Kotori and Shilulu Mizuki: Shilulu, we'll stay with you tonight, so no more crying, ok? Shilulu: (sniff) y-you'll stay? Really? Mizuki: Yeah, really! Shion and I are just gonna go outside to grab some things, and we'll dash right back. Shion and Mizuki rushed out of PriPara and went back to grab some things for the sleepover. They also grabbed some food. When Shion told Hikari the idea, Hikari gave a big thumbs up and they all rushed over. Kotori and Shilulu were waiting for them by the gates, and they led SHiMer to their room, which was already set up with 5 beds all prepared for the sleepover. Mizuki: You guys got things ready really quickly! Now it's our turn! We all brought food to eat! Hikari: I got myself set up with PriPara Cafe, so we can still order things like pizza and they'll deliver it Shion: Now then, let's start the sleepover! And so, the 5 of them all stayed up really late and had a lot of fun together. They got themselves many pizzas and had a large dessert buffet with food from PriPara Cafe and the food brought by SHiMer. Shion brought Mame Daifuku, Hikari brought cake and Mizuki brought all of them drinks. They stayed up late watching videos of Saints, SoLaMi SMILE, Dressing Pafe, SoLaMi Dressing, Aromageddon, SoLaMageddon Mi and Dressing Flower performing and had a blast. Before they knew it, all of them fell asleep. Mizuki was up very early in the morning. She saw the other four asleep and giggled. Suddenly, she got the greatest idea for their next Making Drama. She quickly started scribbling in her notebook and soon found herself joined by Hikari and Shion. Hikari: Looks great! Except... Shion: Yeah, it looks too much like SoLaMI Dressing's Making Drama Mizuki: You're right.... Wait! What if we did this? Hikari and Shion: Sounds great! Let's get ourselves ready for the live! Performance See Exciting PriPara Sleepover Live After Performance Shilulu and Kotori: That was great! You even used our sleepover for the Making Drama! Hikari: It was all Mizuki's idea. Mizuki: Ehehe~ I'm just glad you guys agreed to it. Shion: Of course. It was a good idea Mizuki: Who's up for another sleepover sometime? Everyone: Me! Category:Roleplays Category:Ivanly912 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016